The Intern
by HalloweenGuardian
Summary: Carlisle is the head doctor at the hospital, everyone loves him... but he doesn't LOVE anybody. Until the intern comes. He's hot, caring, and will be a great doctor. Too bad he's not gay... is he?
1. Arrival

**Woo, second Twilight Fanfic. CxE = Love. 3. Alright, this is chapter one, so if you want more, good. I'm gonna write at **_**least**_** two chapters. So, yay.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Paging Doctor Cullen, paging Doctor Cullen. Your new intern is waiting for you in your office."

Dr. Carlisle Cullen looked up from the patient chart he was reading and sighed.

"Don't want to deal with the newbie, doc?"

Carlisle smiled down at the skater boy on the hospital bed. The kid had broken his arm trying to do some wild trick.

"No, just a _very _long day."

"Ah, well that sucks dude. Hope the newb doesn't give you a worse one."

"Thanks Sam. Well, it looks like it's just a hair-line, so you should be good in a month or so."

"Thanks. Good luck with the new kid!" Sam yelled as the doctor exited the room. He just waved back, smiling to himself.

Once Carlisle got to his office, he heard someone muttering to themselves inside the room. They were pacing back and forth, and they seemed nervous. He opened the door, and stared at the young man in front of him. He couldn't help but stare at the beauty in front of him. The young man had gorgeous pale skin, perfect black hair, and from the glimpses he got, stunning green eyes. The intern hadn't noticed Carlisle and kept on pacing back and forth, whispering (from what Carlisle could gather) encouraging words.

"- great, I'm going to do great. – really nice, hopefully…- not like an idiot, please, Edward, try."

"Oh, so your name is Edward?"

The young man jumped so high, Carlisle was surprised he hadn't gone through the ceiling. He quickly turned around, staring at the older man.

"H… hello, sir. My name is Edward Mason, a… and I hope that I can be a help in any way I can!"

Carlisle laughed and stuck out his hand. Edward shook it, though he himself was shaking.

"Don't be so nervous, I'm not going to bite."

Edward smiled albeit nervously.

"And please, call me Carlisle."

"Alright Carlisle. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Edward. Now, shall we get started?"

"Yes sir! I mean, Carlisle."

Carlisle couldn't help but mentally swoon. This young thing was just too cute for him to handle. He put an arm around Edward's shoulders, shaking him gently.

"You can call me sir, _if_ you want to. But please, calm down. You'll scare the patients." He laughed, and Edward joined him. _God, he has an amazing laugh._ Carlisle thought to himself. He started to daydream about what Edward would sound like moaning instead…

"Sir?"

Carlisle shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I was in outer space, wasn't I? Could you repeat your question?"

"I asked where we were going first."

"Oh, yes. We're going to the third floor, to check in on a burn patient."

"Oh, I hope their okay?"

"Well, she could have been worse. She only got first degree burns. Her teddy bear wasn't so lucky."

"Teddy bear?"

"Yes. The third floor is the children's section."

A few hours later, both of them were heading home. Carlisle had noticed that Edward was very good with kids. He had been making Sarah laugh so hard, she had tears in her eyes.

"Edward, do you need a ride home?"

"Oh, thank you sir, but a friend is picking me up after work."

"Alright."

"But thank you for the offer. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." He waved to Edward, who was heading the other direction. One minute later, Carlisle realized he'd left his wallet in his office. Once he had gotten it, he was heading back to his car when he saw Edward in the hospital gift shop. He watched from behind a balloon stand as Edward paid for a teddy bear in a pink bow. Edward thanked Eric (the clerk), grabbed the teddy bear, and headed to the stairs. Carlisle (who hadn't been noticed) followed. Once they had gotten to the third floor, Carlisle held back, watching Edward go into Sarah's room. Ten seconds later, Edward came out, and headed towards the elevator. Carlisle snuck into Sarah's room, seeing she was asleep. What he saw made his heart melt. Edward had put the teddy bear right next to Sarah's face, where she would see it once she woke up. Carlisle smiled, and quietly left the room.


	2. Yummy

**Second chapter. Woo. Hope you like it.**

"Good morning, Carlisle."

"Good morning, Edward. How was your evening?"

"Good, thank you. Yours?"

Carlisle smiled. "Boring as usual. Just me, the TV, and a glass of wine."

"Doesn't sound too bad."

Carlisle laughed. "You're a very bad liar Edward."

Edward just shrugged. "It's not a skill that I necessarily need."

Carlisle ruffled Edward's hair. "Good way to think. So, today we're tackling the-"

"Dr. Cullen to the Emergency room, Dr. Cullen to the Emergency room."

"Alright then, we're going to the Emergency room. C'mon, we have to hurry."

The two men started running towards the first floor. Once they got to the bottom floor, Carlisle went to the front desk.  
"Where am I needed, Marla?"

"Surgery. There was a car crash on 9th and Maple. Fifty-year old and her daughter."

"Alright. Edward, you go the observatory room. I'm going to prep."

Carlisle ran to the surgery room, and was prepped for surgery. One hour later, he put down the scalpel. There had been major blood loss, but the mother was going to be okay. He had gotten news that the daughter had just had a concussion, and that she was asleep in one of the rooms upstairs. He peeled off his mask and headed out the doors. Edward was waiting for him.

"You did really well in there."

"Thanks. I'm just glad that they're both okay. Sometimes it doesn't end up that way." They started walking towards the cafeteria, where they were getting lunch.

"Hey, Carlisle, do you know any cheap motels around here?"

Carlisle just stared at him, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, no, not like that. I meant for me to stay in for a couple of nights. My apartment is being repainted, and the windows are painted closed. I can't live there without loosing a lot of brain cells."

"Well, you could always stay with me."

"No, Carlisle, I couldn't ask that of you."

"No, it's no problem. Someone to talk to when I come home."

"I don't know…"

"Please, don't worry about it. If it makes you feel any better, you can pay for the wine I was going to buy tonight."

Edward smiled.

"Alright, that's the least I can do."

"Great." Carlisle smiled, happy to have the little cutie in his house.  
Five hours later, they headed to Carlisle's car. Edward whistled when he saw it.

"Is that a 2010 Lincoln MKZ, with voice-activated, and entertainment system, and standard heated and cooled leather-trimmed front seats?"

Carlisle laughed. "You know your cars."

"Only the ones I'll never own."

"Well, you can ride in it at least. Get in."

On the hour drive they talked about everything, from their favorite musicians to their favorite sport teams. Carlisle knew that with each passing moment, he was falling into a deeper love with this man, and he knew it wasn't healthy for him. Talking about dreaming of things that will never be yours. Finally they reached Carlisle's house.

"It's gorgeous."

"And empty. C'mon in."

Edward gaped at the enormous house once he entered. Carlisle couldn't help but chuckle at his amazement.

"It's just a house. A big one, but a house none the less. Your bedroom is upstairs. Let me show you."

Carlisle helped Edward bring his things upstairs. The guest bedroom was next to Carlisle's, and was huge.

"Carlisle, this is too much to ask…"

"Edward, just put your stuff in the closet. I really don't mind. Now, the bathroom is through that door," Carlisle pointed. "So if you need to take a shower, just go ahead. I'm going to make dinner, but if you need anything, just ask."

"Alright. Thank you, really."

"No problem. It's nice to have another human inside the house."

Carlisle headed downstairs, and started making his famous three-course meal. Edward came down a half-hour later, hair still wet, and in clean clothes.

"You clean up nice."

"Well, when all you see me in is scrubs, everything looks better." They both laughed. "It smells wonderful in here."

"Thank you. I hope you're hungry."

"Starving."

Carlisle put down the salad, and the dressing.

----------------------------------------------------

By the end of dinner, both were drunk and full of deliciousness. They were sitting on the couch when Carlisle decided that holding back was just too much. Mid laugh, Carlisle leaned forward and pressed his lips against the younger man's. When he pulled away, he kept his eyes closed, expecting the sharp pain of a slap, or harsh words. Instead, he felt soft lips being pressed against his. His eyes flew open in shock. Edward was staring at him, eyes glazed over from wine and lust. Carlisle was about to pull away, to ask if this was what Edward really wanted, when Edward pushed him down onto the couch, and sat on top of him. He slowly pulled his shirt off, teasing the older man below him. Carlisle ran his hands up Edward's chest, tweaking one of his tipples. Edward gasped at the touch, making both of them feel an uncomfortable tightness in their pants. Edward moved down onto Carlisle's legs and unzipped Carlisle's pants.

"Edward…"

"Shh…" Edward put a finger to Carlisle's lips, then kissed him. "I want this. I've wanted this since I met you over a month ago. Please, just trust me."

Carlisle nodded his head. "I do." He pulled Edward's face to his and kissed him, running his tongue over Edward's lips.

"I do."


	3. Smex? Ed's in

Carlisle watched as Edward moved lower down. He slowly took Carlisle's cock out of his underwear and moved his hand over the tip. Carlisle hissed at the feeling.

"Does it feel good?" Before Carlisle could answer, Edward ran his tongue over Carlisle's length, teasing the older man. Carlisle moaned, arching his back. Edward smiled, obviously getting the reaction he wanted. He moved his tongue from the bottom to the top, and it was too much for Carlisle. He came, gasping for air.

"Damn, you're good…"

Edward smiled.

"But now it's my turn." Carlisle suddenly pushed Edward onto the couch, causing the man to grunt in surprise. Carlisle smiled down at his prize. "You're all mine now." He kissed Edward, and slowly kissed his way down Edward's body. When he got to Edward's navel, he swirled his tongue around, making Edward moan. It made Carlisle hard again to hear the younger man moan in pleasure. He finally got where he was heading. He pulled down Edward's pant and underpants, gazing at the amazing organ in front of him. He looked up at Edward, and the face he saw almost made him come again. Edward was looking down at him, eyes glazed over and half-lidded. Carlisle ran his hand over Edward's cock, watching as he threw his head back, moaning Carlisle's name.

"I… I…" Before he could finish his sentence, Edward came, biting his lip. Carlisle put his hand to Edward's cheek, making Edward look at him.

"You're so beautiful."

Edward blushed. Carlisle thought it was so cute. He reached over Edward's head to the table next to the couch, and pulled out a bottle of lube from the drawer.

"You keep that there?"

"You never know when you're going to need it."

"You old pervert." Edward smiled up at the pouting Carlisle.

"You love me."

"I know." Edward wrapped his arms around Carlisle's neck, and kissed him. Carlisle took this chance to rub the slick gel over his fingers. He slowly slid a finger into Edward's entrance. He hissed in pain, tears coming to his eyes. Carlisle kissed his eyes, tasting the tears.

"It will stop hurting soon." He started moving the finger in and out. Once he was sure Edward had gotten used to the feeling, he slid another finger in. Finally once he got Edward stretched enough, he slid his fingers out, earning a moan from the man beneath him.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, God, just put it in already."

"My, my, we're impatient, aren't we?" But Carlisle lined up with Edward, and slowly pushed himself in. Edward gasped, in pain and in pleasure. Carlisle bit his lip, concentrating on not breaking the younger man. Once he had given Edward time to get used to the feeling, he slowly pulled out, until the tip was left in, then he slammed back in. They both gasped at the incredible feeling that pulsed through them. Carlisle started up a steady rhythm, always trying to hit that sweet spot within Edward. Finally, Edward made a sound between a moan, and a gasp, and Carlisle knew he had found it. He kept hitting that spot, over and over again, coming closer to his climax, and he could tell Edward was too. Soon, he felt Edward's seed spill into his pumping hand, and he too released himself. He collapsed onto Edward, both of them panting, catching their breath. Carlisle pulled himself out of Edward, and pulled the sheet over them. He looked over at Edward, who was looking back at him. Carlisle leaned over and kissed Edward's forehead.

"I love you." Edward said, smiling and pulled Carlisle's lips to his.

"I love you too, you beautiful intern."

**Aww X3 So cute. Well, that's it. I might write an epilogue, or another story, you know, the after affect and all that. Probably not though. Hope you enjoyed. Please, review.**


End file.
